Pretty Cure Splash Star FanDub SCRIPT
by AwesomeElement5000
Summary: This is a script of what I think a English Dub of Pretty Cure Splash Star would be like!


A/N I decided to do a English dub Script of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash based on what I think it would look like it if was English Dubbed feel free to use this script in your Fandub!

I only changed the names of the characters and the opening and ending theme.Along with the Episode Names and the verbal tics removed

**BASEBALL FIELD**

Umpire:Strike! Batter Out!

Sarah:I'm on Top Form! Nine strikeouts in a row! Just one more person and I get an ice cream!

Umpire:Eh? Who made a promise like that?

Amy:Sorry. I uh...

Umpire:You promised her that?

Sarah:Right, I'm gonna do it!

Amy:What's wrong Sarah?

Sarah:It's nothing.

Sarah:All right! My goal is ten strikeouts in a row!

**A Car**

May:Wow...

Kevin:It hasn't changed at all since 5 years ago.

Mrs Hawkson:It really hasn't.

Mr Hawkson:I bet it hasn't changed since I was born.

Mr Hawkson:Do you remember this place, May?

May:Of Course!

May:Ah! I can see it!

Mrs Hawkson:Ah, this takes me back

Kevin:May!

May:What?

Kevin:Look. That Forest.

May:I'm home

**THEME SONG**

Emissaries of the light

We'll make the darkness depart

Cure Bloom and Cure Eaglet

We'll break the chains that bind your heart

Since we are the best of friends

We are strong

Together we are Pretty Cure

We join together, set things right

Together we are Pretty Cure

Splash Star!

**BIKE PATH**

Sarah:All right! I managed to strike out ten people in a row! I'm getting onto top form more and more today!

**HAWKSON RESIDENCE**

Mrs Hawkson:Thank you very much.

Mrs Hawkson:Now that we can take a break, How about some tea?

Mr Hawkson:Sounds good.

May:I'm just going out for a bit.

Mr Hawkson:Eh?

Mrs Hawkson:Where are you going?

May:Don't worry, I'll be back soon.

**OPENING TITLE**

Sarah and May:Together we're what!?

**FOREST**

Sarah:Yummy! Ice cream wafers taste exceptionally good when I've won them!

Sarah:The Sky Tree. No matter when I come here, The trees are always rustling.

Sarah:It feels so good.

May:Are you okay?

Sarah:It's really rare for anyone else to come here. I was surprised.

Sarah:Huh?

May:Um... Are you...

Flappy:They met each other!

Sarah:What the...!?

May:I don't know. A meteorite maybe?

Flappy:Ow, I blew the landing.

Choppy:I messed up a little too.

Sarah:They spoke! I guess they're not plush toys.

May:They look like living things.

Choppy:You met each other!

Flappy:You met each other!

Sarah:What?

May:They're dancing.

Sarah:What on earth are they!?

Flappy:We came from the Land of Fountains. I'm Flappy the flower spirit.

Choppy:I'm Choppy the bird spirit

May:Bird Spirit?

Sarah:Flower Spirit? I don't get it!

Flappy:We have a favor to ask the Two of you.

May:A favor?

Choppy:We want to use your power to save the Land of Fountains.

Sarah:"Our Power"?

May:"Save"?

Minnie:Big Sister!

Sarah:Minnie!

Sarah:What is it, Minnie? Have you been looking for me?

Minnie:Mom wants you to do some deliveries. The car broke down again.

Sarah:Eh? Again!? Now's not the time for that! I discovered a new life form!

Minnie:What?

Sarah:Look!

Sarah:Huh?

Minnie:There's nothing there!

Sarah:Huh?

May:They were there until just now...

Sarah:How strange.

Minnie:Big Sister! Let's hurry up and go!

Sarah:Yeah, Yeah, I get it. Well I've gotta go.

May:Hmm? Oh, right.

Sarah:See you later.

**BIKE**

Sarah:How strange. I'm sure I saw them!

Minnie:Big Sister, who was that person?

Sarah:Hmm... Now you said that... That Girl...

**SKY TREE**

May:Could I have met her somewhere before?

**Ta-Dah! Bread!**

Mrs Bloomsdale:Thank you very much.

Mr Bloomsdale:Oh, Welcome back.

Sarah:Come on, Dad! Let's buy a new car!

Mr Bloomsdale:Oh, don't say that. That car has been with us for a long time.

Mr Bloomsdale:It's truly a member of the family. And anyway...

Sarah:"Everything has a life inside it" .

Mr Bloomsdale:That's exactly right!

Mrs Bloomsdale:Sarah!

Sarah:Yes?

Mrs Bloomsdale:Take this. Deliver it to the old lady who lives up the hil, at the house labeled "Sandra Residence"

Sarah:Got it

Mrs Bloomsdale:Sorry. My hands are just really full at the moment.

Sarah:Well, There's really no other choice, right? I'm going now!

**SARAH'S BIKE**

Flappy:They're coming!

Sarah:This Voice... It couldn't be...

Flappy:Hurry up and take me to Choppy!

Sarah:Eh? A Cell Phone?

Sarah:How did this get into my pocket? Besides, That Voice...

Sarah:Ah! It's you!

Flappy:Flappy, The flower spirit.

**SKY TREE**

Choppy:Choppy, The bird spirit.

May:How could you have got into my pocket? But how come you look like a cell phone now?

Choppy:So that nobody finds out. We spirits from the Land of Fountains...

**SARAH'S BIKE**

Flappy:...are able to change into the form of the most natural object of this era!

Sarah:What?

Flappy:More importantly, THEY'RE COMING!

Sarah:They?

Flappy:The Land of Fountains has been taken over by them. If you don't hurry The Land of Greenery will be in danger too!

Sarah:What are you saying is so dangerous?

Sarah:This is what I saw earlier!

Flappy;Hurrry! Go to where Choppy is!

Sarah:What the hell is that?!

Flappy:Hurry to the forest where Choppy is!

Sarah:The Ash Forest? She's probably by the Sky Tree!

**SKY TREE**

Sarah:Huh?

Sarah:It's you from before. You been here this whole time.

May:Yeah. Since meeting you earlier. I've had this strange feeling.

Sarah:I've felt like that too. We've met before somewhere, Haven't we?

May:Just like I thought. We have, Haven't we?

Sarah:But where did we meet?

May:I feel like I'm on the verge of remembering...

Choppy:Still.

Choppy;You don't remember.

Sarah:That one went into your pocket too?

May:Yes!

Flappy:Ohh! I've had enough!

Sarah:He went back to normal!

Flappy:Remember! Five years ago!

Sarah and May:Five years ago?

Sarah and May:This is... just like that time...

**FLASHBACK**

Young Sarah:Wow! A shooting star!

Young Sarah:Mom! Did you see, Did you see?

Mrs Bloomsdale:Yup. It was really pretty, Wasn't it?

Mrs Bloomsdale:Sarah, wait! Where are you going! You'll get lost!

Young Sarah:Whoa...

Young Sarah and Young May:Pretty.

Young Sarah:Didn't you see that just now?

Young May:Yup! I saw it!

Mrs Bloomsdale:Sarah! What are you doing? You know you shouldn't come to a place like this on your own.

Young Kevin:May!

Young May:Big Brother!

Young Kevin:We're going

**SKY TREE**

Sarah:That shooting star that time...

May:was you two?

Sarah:That's right! The girl I met then...

May:was you!

Flappy:They're coming!

Choppy:Behind you!

May:What's that!?

Sarah:It's back!?

Flappy:You Two, Transform!

Choppy:Use these Pretty Cure Diamonds!

Flappy:Take two from the top and use them!

Sarah:What do you mean transform?

Choppy:Transform into Pretty Cure!

Sarah and May:Pretty Cure?

Flappy:Never Mind That, Just hurry up!

Karehan:Hmph. I finally found you. Spirits from the Land of Fountains.

Sarah and May:What is that!?

May:It's running after us!

Flappy;It's okay! It's us that they're after!

Choppy:You two run away!

Sarah and May:What are you talking about!

Choppy:Our mission is...

Flappy:...to protect you!

Sarah:Are you okay?

Flappy:Quick, Run away.

May:But...

Flappy:We'll protect Pretty Cure...

Choppy:...It's our mission

Karehan:How about you tell me... Where the Fountain of the Sun is?

Flappy:We don't know!

Karehan:Just Tell Me.

Choppy:We really don't know!

Karehan:What stubborn creatures. What if I do this!

Choppy:Flappy... I can't move anymore.

Flappy:I won't give up on protecting them.

Sarah:It's okay now.

Sarah:This time... We'll protect you!

May:You ended up like this because you tried so hard to protect us. Thank you! I'll protect you too no matter what, Soo...

Karehan:What are you? Give those things to me.

Sarah:What are you saying!

May:We won't let them suffer any more!

Choppy:Quick!

Flappy:Transform!

Sarah:What should we do?

Flappy:Use the Pretty Cure Diamonds!

May:Those things you gave us before?

Flappy:Right! Use Two the Diamonds!

May:Got it.

Sarah:We'll give it a try.

Sarah and May:Dual Spiritual Power!

Sarah:Eh? What did I just say!

Flappy:You're being guided by the spirits!

Sarah:Open a Flower in the Earth!

May:Flap your wings in the sky!

Cure Bloom:The Shining Golden flower, I am Cure Bloom!

Cure Eaglet:The Sparkling silver wing, I am Cure Eaglet!

Cure Bloom and Cure Eaglet:Together We're Pretty Cure!

Cure Eaglet:Those who harm the Holy Fountains!

Cure Bloom:Stop your cruel behavior!

Cure Bloom:I kept saying those words I didn't understand!

Cure Eaglet:What incredble clothes we've changed into.

Flappy:This is Pretty Cure!

Flappy:We fulfilled our first mission!

Choppy:I'm so happy!

Karehan:They transformed? They wish to fight with me, The great Karehan! Heh. This oppponet will be so much more suitable than the likes of you.

Uzainaa:Uzainaa!

Cure Bloom:What is that!

Karehan:Go! Uzainaa!

Uzainaa:Uzainaa!

Cure Bloom:What is this Power?

Flappy:The Light of The Spirits!

Cure Eaglet:Amazing!

Choppy:This is the Power of Pretty Cure.

Uzainaa:Uzainaa!

Uzainaa:Uzainaa!

Karehan:Hmph. It's over.

Cure Bloom:Protect them... I promised I would protect them!

Flappy:Oh

Choppy:Oh

Cure Eaglet:That's right. We promised...

Cure Egret;That we would protect them!

Karehan:Crush then Uzainaa!

Uzainaa:Uzainaa!

Flappy:Bloom

Choppy;Eaglet!

Cure Bloom:It's all right!

Cure Eaglet:Just watch!

Cure Bloom:We'll Protect You!

Uzainaa:Uzainaa!

Uzainaa:Uzainaa!

Uzainaa:Uzainaa!

Flappy:Ok! Now's your chance!

Cure Bloom:Even if you say "now's your chance!".

Cure Eaglet:What is it we have to do?

Flappy;Splash it with your Pretty Cure Twin Stream Stream!

Flappy:Hurry! Hold hands!

Choppy:Then call out to the spirits of Earth and Sky!

Cure Bloom:It gets harder and harder to understand!

Uzainaa:Uzainaa!

Cure Bloom:For the time beling, Shall we just try it?

Cure Eaglet:Yeah!

Cure Bloom:Please Spirits of the Earth...

Cure Eaglet:Please spirits of the sky...

Cure Eaglet:Now with Pretty Cure!

Cure Bloom:Boost our Powers!

Cure Bloom and Cure Eaglet:Pretty Cure...Twin Stream...Splash!

Uzainaa:Uzainaa!

Uzainaa:Uzainaa!

Spirits:Thank you!

Cure Bloom:What?

Flappy:The Captured tree Spirits were release!

Karehan:What is this admirable power? And who were those people?

Karehan:Regardless, I must report to Lord Evil.

May:Ah! Somethings falling towards us.

Flappy:It's a Miracle Drop!

Sarah:A Miracle Drop?

Choppy:It's something we need to take back the Fountains.

Sarah:I don't understand it at all!

Flappy:You two, Pretty Cure are the only ones who can save The Land of Fountains and the Land of Greenery.

Choppy:You are our last hope.

Flappy and Choppy;We hope you take good care of us!

**AT CLASS**

Sarah (thinking):Darn it. I forgot to ask that girl's name.

Ms Hernandez:Sarah!

Sarah:Yes ma'am!

Ms Hernandez:Don't space out on the first day of term

Maddie:Sarah, Still recovering from Spring Break?

Sarah:No, Not really

Ms Hernandez:Before we start Homeroom. I'll introduce our new transfer studennt.

May:I'm May Hawkson

Sarah:It's me, It's me!

May:Ah. It's you from yesterday

Sarah:I'm Sarah Bloomsdale. Nice to meet you!

May:Nice to meet you too.

**[ENDING INSTERMENTAL OF OPENING]**

Sarah:Ohh, I just don't get it! What are those guys!

May:But they said we're Pretty Cure

Sarah:Something super-impure appears Again! I absouletly can't forgive it for attacking the welcome party of our Bakery!

May:Do you think we'll be able to transform again?

Sarah:Yeah, Let's do it!

Sarah and May:Pretty Cure Splash Star! Welcome Party Gone Wrong! We'll be in top form with the power of super-thrilling excitement!


End file.
